


Cold

by ChiiWolf211



Category: Hellsing
Genre: friendship?, i dunno, its real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiWolf211/pseuds/ChiiWolf211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Quinn shivered in the cold wetness that was London.

"Fuck all this shit." She grumbled rubbing her gloved hands up and down her arms.

A snort came from her left and she whipped her head to glare at her smug looking sister where she nearly blended into the white background.

"We're not in Texas, dear, you can't go flouncing about in a dress without expecting to freeze." She quipped looking all too content in her snow white cape.

Quinn growled, "Oh shove it up your dusty ass craw! I don't understand why Seras and Alucard get to have all the fun and we have to stand guard against that wacky priest from the escariate organization."

"Well dear, we do have very good protection spells under out be-" she was cut off when Alucard went flying through the air between them.

With a quirked eye brow she stopped him mid air.

"Well, hello alucard." She said. 

"Put me down." He growled smirking.

Quinn watched him fall to the ground in a heap and she pounced.

"ALUCARD!" She shreiked, "Lemme, borrow your coat. I'm freezing out here!"

Quinn was standing beside her sister again with his heavy red coat dropped on top of her head. A giddy sound bubbled from her throat as he patted her head before disappearing with a crazed laugh.

Quinn wanted die and be reborn all over again, she made high pitched noises as she put the coat on and snuggled into it rocking back and forth burring her face into the fabric and inhailing deeply.

"It smells so good!" She exclaimed.

She heard her sister chuckling softly, but carried on with her happiness until she was sufficiently warmed.

"How cute are you two?" Her sister muttered.

"Fuck you." She said softly her face warm.


End file.
